<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>AJax by BSBLover2538</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24702094">AJax</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538'>BSBLover2538</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Backstreet Boys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Clubbing, F/M, Glove Kink, Gloves, Leather Kink, Penis In Vagina Sex, Public Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:53:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24702094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick takes his wife out on their trip to Amsterdam. He and Kimm enjoy a night out having dinner and then going to a club, leading to more fun than they thought.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nick Carter/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>AJax</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrickinKaos/gifts">FrickinKaos</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Where are we headed to?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kimm looked at her husband as they continued eating their dinner. Nick had splurged on a more expensive restaurant since they were on vacation in Amsterdam. The older blonde looked up at her coyly, and didn’t say a word. Kimm huffed and rolled her eyes at Nick, going back to her meal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All I’ll say is that you will enjoy it” Nick cagely spoke, and Kimm just hummed as she ate. She liked Nick’s surprises, but sometimes they could get out of hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thirty minutes later they were headed out of the restaurant, and Nick grabbed Kimm’s hand as they walked the streets. It was after dark, and the nightlife, which was plentiful in Amsterdam, was just starting to pop out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s so lovely out here, I enjoy coming back here every now and again” Kimm spoke as the two made their way towards nowhere in particular, or so Kimm thought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So do I. Hey, you feel like dancing a bit?” Nick looked at his wife, and Kimm’s eyes crinkled as she looked up at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you have up your sleeve mister?” she asked, and Nick chortled softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing, just want to dance with my sexy wife for a few hours” he pulled up their raised hands and pointed at a club up ahead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you ever heard of this place?” he asked. Kimm looked and snorted softly, shaking her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“AJax? I used to come here all the time when I was in my early 20s. Had many a night with my boyfriend at the time dancing and more all over the place. I’m sure my slick has been all over those walls” Kimm chuckled. Nick stopped and looked at his wife in shock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?! My wife is a little minx and I never knew? Well now we have to go in there so that there are memories of this place with me in it instead of him” Nick grinned and started dragging Kimm a bit. The younger blonde chuckled and shook her head as they made their way up to the bouncer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“IDs” he asked, and both produced their identification. He nodded and waved them in, Nick and Kimm walking into the club hand in hand. The pounding music hit their ears, the bass going right through them. Kimm leaned into Nick, looking up into his dark blue eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m gonna grab a drink” Nick nodded and followed her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two ordered rum and cokes, and held onto their glasses as they started dancing together. Kimm was sort of laying against Nick as her husband grinded on her a bit, the two moving to the beat. Sipping their drinks, they started to let themselves go, enjoying themselves. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmmm” Kimm groaned as Nick nestled his head into her neck, nipping at the skin. His one hand held his drink, his other grazed her breasts. Kimm was wearing a loose flowy blouse with a shorter than usual skirt, but still looking tasteful for their expensive dinner. Nick was dressed in all black, and Kimm couldn’t keep her hands off him all night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck Nick” she moaned as his hand went to her hair, running his fingers through it gently. The older man smirked, and stepped away for a moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Be right back love” Kimm nodded and finished her drink, handing him the empty glass. Nick grinned and took it, and his, going back to the bar. Kimm turned back around, dancing by herself for a minute. Nick deposited the empty glasses on the bar, and put his hands in each of his pockets. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jackpot” he murmured to himself, pulling out his leather gloves. He slipped them both on, and flexed his hands. The leather was still soft and supple, just the way he loved it. Seeing Kimm dancing, he smirked. Walking up to his wife, he slid his hands down her arms, and pushed her blouse up a bit, laying a gloved hand on her abdomen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nick!” Kimm softly yelped, and her eyes darkened as she saw and felt the gloves on her body. She had a thing for his leather gloves, and always loved when he touched and played with her body while wearing them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes baby” he purred, as he moved his hand that was on her belly up to her breasts, wiggling under her bra to cup the flesh underneath in his gloved hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You brought them?” she asked breathlessly as he took his other hand and ran a hand under the hem of her skirt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I did. I know how much you love them, and what they do to you” Nick grinned as he saw and felt his wife react to the little bit of leather on her skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm” Kimm moaned, and groaned loudly as Nick reached down and squeezed her ass under her skirt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My dirty little girl, always wanting my leather gloves on her skin while I fuck her. How about that? Me fucking you while we are surrounded by all these people and the music? Does that sound like a good time?” Nick whispered in Kimm’s ears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nick...please…” she whimpered, and Nick grunted as his hand moved to her skirt, and he smirked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No panties, I really do have a dirty little girl don’t I?” he growled, and Kimm nodded, the two keeping pace to the music, blocking everyone else out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His gloved fingers traveled down to her center, feeling the wetness already. He stuck a finger in, feeling her walls trying to cling to the leather. Kimm buried her head in his chest as Nick pulled his fingers out, seeing the wetness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck baby” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kimm looked up at him with needy eyes, and she whined softly, a low sound in her throat that went right to Nick’s cock. He quickly pushed his tight black jeans down, and pushed his erection against Kimm’s center. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you know what you do to me, my little minx? I’ve been hard since I saw you in that little skirt as you walked out of the bedroom. Driving me crazy all night like the naughty, dirty little girl that you are. Damn baby, I love seeing your reactions to my body” Nick smirked as he felt Kimm try to get her walls around his cock, that was dangerously close to her center. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pl-please” she whimpered, her voice needy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As you wish my love” Nick pushed his erection into his wife, his gloved hands massaging her breasts as he started fucking her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kimm laid her head on his shoulder, her hands wrapped around his neck, the two looking like they were dancing. Nick’s hands grazed down her belly, trailing down to her hips, keeping her on his cock. He bent his head down, and captured his wife’s lips on his own. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Baby…” Kimm whispered and moaned in his mouth as Nick pushed a little deeper into her. The older man squeezed Kimm’s ass again, hearing her whines as she felt the leather. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Close baby” Nick whispered, and Kimm let out a keen whine as he pulled out and slammed back into her walls. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The music pounded in their ears, as Nick pounded into his wife. Kimm yelped as Nick dug his gloved fingers into her hips, before going down to massage her bare ass. She threaded her hands through his hair, the space between them miniscule. He moved his mouth to her neck, and as the current song got louder, Nick cried out his wife’s name as he poured his seed into her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“KIMM!” he moaned out, his voice a little muffled against her shoulder, but Kimm heard him loud and clear. She felt her walls clinging to his cock as it shot the load into her hole once again. Heavy pants and groans were the only thing heard from the two of them as they came down from their highs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck baby, that was amazing” Nick spoke, his voice raspy as he pulled out of her. Kimm nodded as she moved slightly away from him so she could adjust herself. Nick got himself all packaged up again, and pulled Kimm back in his arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Want another drink love?” he asked, and Kimm nodded. Walking back towards the bar, he took the leather gloves off and put them back in his pocket. Getting another round of rum and cokes, he moved back to his wife. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn those leather gloves” she looked at Nick, who smirked and bent down to capture her lips once again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know what they do to you, just like you know what your short skirts do to me. Come on, let’s dance for a while” Nick moved them more into the center of the dance floor and the two let the music take them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A couple hours, and a few more drinks later for Kimm, Nick smiled at his slightly tipsy wife. He knew that he had to stay sober once he saw her go to the bar a couple more times alone. Escorting her out of the club, Kimm leaned on her husband, grinning goofily up at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How bout you take me against the car my love?” she hiccupped, and Nick shook his head, smiling softly at his tipsy wife. The car she was pointing at, wasn’t theirs.  She never could handle her alcohol that well, and Nick always cared for her when she went a bit overboard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not tonight love, maybe next time. Come on, let’s get back to the hotel” Nick had Kimm lean against him as he called his private ride company. Ten minutes later, they were in the car on the way back to the hotel. Kimm looked over at him, Nick thankful there was a partition between them and the driver. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for tonight love” she grinned, and Nick leaned over, kissing her softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Glad you enjoyed it baby girl” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kimm got quiet, and Nick just looked out the window as the driver got them safely back to the hotel. Once the car stopped, Nick realized his wife had fallen asleep. He smiled to himself and nudged Kimm awake. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel, you gotta wake up, we gotta get back in the hotel” Nick cooed, and Kimm blinked awake. She whined, and nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bed, sleep, you, naked” she got out, before flinging the door open and trying to stumble out. Nick flew out the other side, and grabbed Kimm before she tripped over herself. He shook his head and got his wife in the hotel after tipping the driver. Getting in the elevator, Kimm dropped her head on his shoulder, and grinned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Had fun, need to do it again” she mumbled, and Nick kissed the top of her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We will love, we have another two weeks here before we go home” he reassured her, and chuckled as she squealed happily, wrapping her arms around him. The elevator stopped, and Nick got the two of them to their room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, get your arms up” Nick got his wife undressed and laying down under the blankets. He shed his own clothing, and used the bathroom before sliding in beside her. Kimm had fallen back asleep but curled into her husband feeling him behind her. Nick ran his fingers through her hair as his mind drifted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good night angel” he whispered as he shut his eyes. Amsterdam had been beautiful, and he couldn’t wait to explore more of the city and country with Kimm. Hopefully now all the memories that Kimm would have of AJax would be with him, and Nick couldn’t wait to go back again soon. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>